


暗囚

by Hailstuckyfxxkhydra



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Necklaces, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailstuckyfxxkhydra/pseuds/Hailstuckyfxxkhydra
Summary: 盾冬放置play





	暗囚

冬日战士失踪了，在那次全员的回归后。  
就在复仇者联盟最终打败了灭霸，把所有人都找回来了之后不久——冬日战士就不见了。

没有人再见到过他，或者说，目击到他出现在某个公众场合，他就像回到了原先鬼魅一般的状态，根本不让人寻到。  
但这一次Captain America并不着急着去寻找他的昔日战友、一辈子的好伙伴，虽然他似乎应当是最焦急的那位，但他这回显然表现的胸有成竹。

没有人能说清楚冬日战士的去向，就像没人能再看透Steve Rogers那双蔚蓝色的双眸之后到底掩藏着什么样的秘密。  
他自那次瓦坎达大战后就变了——当你觉得一个人开始变化的时候，你往往说不清他变的到底是什么地方，那只是一种隐隐约约若有若无的直觉，你知道它存在，可你无法表述出来。  
而Steve现在给人的感觉就是这样，他变得危险，和深不可测。

Nat从前和他还能就着‘信任问题’谈上几次心，但现在，每当她提到这位令人钦佩的领军人物时，她都会微妙地蹙眉，露出一种很奇异的神情，说不出是友好，还是一位间谍对不可知事物的天生犹疑。

当然，Steve和往常一样，该进行地球维和的时候就出来赶赶外星人，配合配合神盾的工作，早上仍然偶尔和Sam一起晨跑健身，顺道再聊聊闲话。这是任何一个行将退休的超级英雄可以选择的生活，既轻松又充实，叙旧带来的感觉很美妙。

但每到夜晚，Steve总会神秘地消失，谁都不清楚他去了哪里，或具体做了什么。

——————————————————————————————————————————

黄昏，布鲁克林一个不起眼的单身公寓，门被从外面悄悄打开。

Steve高大的身影从门后显现出来，他身上尚带着隐隐的热度和薄薄一层汗液，显然是刚刚急切的快走所致——他手里正拎着一个精致的小盒子，里面似乎是装着什么，让他一路上得又小心又稳当地拿着。  
而现在，准确的说，是在他迈入房门的那一刻起，一切就变得不慌不忙起来，即使那略显幽暗的卧室里间不断传出清晰的，苦闷压抑着的，饱含欲望的男性呻吟声。

Steve仿佛能做到对耳边诱惑躁动的异常状况置若罔闻，他非常淡然地把手里的东西轻轻放到餐桌上，而后换鞋，洗手，再从厨房拿过瓷碟，最后把精巧的外包装慢条斯理地拆开——就像他前不久把那一位按在床褥里用舌尖慢条斯理又温柔果决地打开一样，盒子渐渐地分崩离析，露出甜香四溢的内里——一个心形的、象征纯洁爱意的白色奶油蛋糕。

它和Bucky一样为我准备好了，Steve嘴角勾起一个灿烂的笑。

Steve打开紧闭的房门，踩进房间的时候，正值Bucky挣扎得最激烈的时刻——上帝啊，他多么美！即使已经将眼前的场景想象过不下百遍，Steve却还是被震得屏住呼吸，狠狠咬下舌尖才能从这旖旎的、充斥情色气味的画面中暂时解脱出来，保持大脑所剩无几的清醒。

黑色的皮革和冬日战士的肤色契合到了极致。  
他振金的左臂因为被人做了手脚而使不出原先威震四方的力道，此刻正和那温暖的右手一起被坚硬的黑色带子紧紧捆缚住，牢牢栓在了床头栏杆处。他肌肉紧实的臂膀伸展，宛若坠落中的折翼，却不时因为难忍的快感轻微颤抖着，带着他有力的指尖只能虚虚抓握住前方的竖杆，而无法让自己逃脱出绑带造就的简单牢笼。

他维持着Steve出门时的那个姿势，仍旧微蜷着趴伏在被单上，身上一丝不挂。  
光裸的背脊线条流畅利落，惹人蠢蠢欲动，再往下...  
可怜兮兮地在冷空气里不时抖动的臀肉，和若隐若现的，前方被戴上淫邪器具的昂扬。  
被单上突兀出现的可疑的乳白色体液不仅没有帮上任何忙，反而又给这个神秘房间的气氛添了一把火。

Steve只瞥了一眼就觉得口干舌燥，手一抖，差点让一路小心翼翼护着的蛋糕摔碎。

他克制着冲动走到床前，把托盘放在了床头柜上，而后抬起了Bucky的脸。他带着点恶趣味地好奇Bucky现在的表情是怎样的。但那一位显然不打算配合，他自Steve推开里间房门的那一刹那就用力阖上双眸、咬紧了下唇，把所有一塌糊涂的呜咽，丢脸的呻吟通通吞进喉咙深处。  
所以Bucky没看到Steve浅蓝的眸子是如何迅猛地燃起火焰，瞳色又是如何在短短几秒内变深的。  
他只感受到Rogers的吻，带着让他颤栗的电流，不间断地落在他因羞耻而抿紧的唇角，微皱的眉心和他敏感的耳垂处。  
而后Bucky听到让他不得不睁眼的那一句轻描淡写，是哑着嗓音的Steve说的。

“ 射不出来吗，Buck？ ”  
温温柔柔的，十万分殷勤贴心的低沉语调。

“…”  
Bucky立即睁开带着湿气的绿眸狠狠地剜了他一眼，这换来Steve唇角一个莫名意味的微笑。队长把爱人压抑呻吟的努力当成沉默的默许，又一个得寸进尺的条件。  
于是他身手敏捷地翻身上床，毫不客气地来到Bucky的私人领域处，趁着对方既无法做出有效的挣扎抵抗也没办法另拿力气出声反对，十分有技巧地分开了爱人紧闭的腿根，还把自己的膝盖当成分腿器给卡了进去。  
冬日战士喘息不匀了一秒，像意识到什么一样，手指抓紧了床栏。

但当Rogers灼热的手从后方探下，裹住他前端勃勃跳动的分身时，Bucky还是无法抑制地啜泣了一下。  
脊背因为猛烈的刺激而向后微拱，像是要逃脱快感的控制。

“让我看看，这是不是你难受的原因，嗯？”  
Steve着迷地用右手食指抚触着紧紧箍在Bucky性器上的三个阴茎环，这几个小玩意今晚肯定给他的宝贝儿带来了不少乐趣。  
队长暗沉的蓝眸再次扫过床单上那一滩明显到不能再明显的淫荡罪证。

右手对身前敏感的抚慰停下，转移到后面雪白的臀瓣时，换成更过分的大力揉捏。  
那处抖得比刚刚更厉害了，而Steve很清楚Bucky反应如此巨大的原因——毕竟是自己亲手在出门前把那枚黑色的‘玩具’给塞进去安置好的。他还记得把自己从Bucky带着低泣的喘息中拉出来的过程到底有多煎熬——鬼知道他是怎么做到能在把那东西开成了随机模式后再出门的，可能属于队长的四倍自制力全都放在这里了吧...  
不过，现在正是检验他按捺着所有躁动出门后的结果的一个好机会，不是吗？

Steve看着眼前不可多得的美景，心下微动。  
他脑海中猛然闪过一个很不好、很不好的念头，就像内心属于邪恶的那一面被放大了四倍。  
修长有力的手指微妙地停在被揉出红痕的地方，而后悄悄移开。

蓄力之后，是带着几分惩戒意味的掌击。

“唔！...不要，Steve，求你——啊！”

肠道在臀瓣被掌击后自觉地裹挟着发疯一般震动的道具，将刺激直接施加在前列腺上。  
要命的是，Steve并没有悬崖勒马，带着薄茧的手掌或轻或重地持续拍击着那个令人羞耻的地方，不间断地触发Bucky身体内部的快感链条。  
冬日战士强装镇定的表象被撕裂，他终于开始惊慌失措地请求哪怕一丝的仁慈。  
即使他知道Steve不会停下。

“…你看起来并不是不舒服的样子，Bucky，”  
悠然的，带着调侃意味的猎食者的声音。  
“刚才一个人的时候是不是就已经高潮过了？”  
Steve以绝对的控制者的姿势，俯身凑到Bucky耳边，悄声呢喃着，语气里带着暧昧，  
“仅仅靠后面…啧。”  
谁说美国队长不会说荤话？

Bucky艰难地侧过头，只看到爱人唇角一闪即逝的邪气微笑，火气夹着时断时续的翻涌欲望一同滚了上来。

“唔——你他妈，闭…嘴……”  
话音未落，就被突然开到最大档的情趣玩具打碎了所有要倾泻而出的脏话。  
混账Rogers！  
他又惊又惧地战栗着，下意识想蜷缩起来，变成那个最能保护自己的姿势。但Steve不仅阻止了他，连刚刚因为说话空档而停下的激烈掌击，都一并还了回来。  
“啊啊啊！”

床架因为两位超级战士的动作发出不堪重负的咯吱声，连带着床栏起固定作用的杆子一起摇晃起来。皮质绑缚带此刻显露出它真正的威力来，将Bucky的手腕禁锢在离床头不远的地方，使他所有的挣扎都显出一股别样的无助，让人心动。Steve停下了手下的动作，温柔而坚决地化解所有Bucky的反抗——他轻松地压住爱人不时拱起的脊背，另一只手再次从后往前滑去了Bucky最需要抚慰的地方。

“让我看看你泄出来时的样子，不要拒绝我，Bucky ——”Steve极尽所能的温和，用一切的爱和耐心讨好一般伺候着手掌里湿热滚烫又难耐地突突跳动的小家伙，“不许拒绝我。”

与语调里的温和截然不同的视线，此时正狠狠刺在身下人光滑的背后，带着三分的占有欲，五分的原始渴求，和最后两分的...狂热。  
不许你再离开我半步，不给你任何能逃离我身边的机会，保护你，隔绝你，这样你就不会再被不可挡因素带走了——没有瓦坎达的消逝，没有火车的坠落，没有失去......只有我，和我们的布鲁克林，Bucky。

“……嗯！…Ste …Steve ，不要这样，不——！”  
诱人的呻吟一阵接一阵传过来，Steve不为所动，反而加快了手下的速度，这换来冬兵又一声溢满羞耻快乐的尖叫。  
振金臂在身前发出快要坏掉的翕动声。

“你快到了，Winter soldier 。”  
把遥控档调到最高档后他的宝贝竟然还能坚持这么久，已经很厉害了。  
Steve奖励似地加强了力道，每一次都从性器的根部带着技巧性的力道揉搓到顶端，确保每一下的摩擦都能把Bucky往高潮的方向带着更近一步。  
他挑逗似地抵住湿漉漉的顶端，指尖灵巧地拨开铃口。

“呜——”  
一阵剧烈辛辣的电流蹿过Bucky全身，伴随着的，是一声压抑到极点的，长长的，可怜的尖叫。

Steve给的一切东西都太可怕，让人根本无法承受。  
他没有压制高潮，而是用淫邪的道具延长了快感的顶峰期。  
Bucky 的高潮被强制放缓，超级战士的体格和敏感度提高了感受能力，于是他清晰地体验到自己下身勃勃弹动的地方是怎样被催逼着慢慢吐出那些乳白色体液的。  
被套上阴茎环之前，他还不清楚原来高潮时长真的能够被这样变态地延长四倍。  
他因为如此的快感而行将崩溃。

破碎凌乱的喘息，无法控制的啜泣，决堤一样的生理泪水…

他在他身下既害怕又快乐地颤抖，好像第一次才知道快感比疼痛更能让人尽失尊严。  
Bucky无力地只想严苛地责问自己。  
他明明也是个战士，怎么就这样心甘情愿地被绑缚起来投进煎熬的炼狱？  
为什么他失了反抗的决心？是Steve的那种眼神不敢让人反抗？是Rogers平日里无意露出的哀恸表情激发出了自己的纵容，还是...其实他自己，本就甘愿当队长的禁脔？  
......  
猛烈高潮带来的混沌感还未散尽，他就迷糊地察觉到手上的束缚被从床栏上解了开来。同时停止的，是塞在后方尽心尽力工作了好一段时间的跳蛋。然而还未来得及高兴一秒，Bucky就发觉自己的双手又被男人交叠着固定在了背后——好了，这次是后捆。  
松散的皮革再次被收紧，不过Steve很小心地避开了刚刚被摩红了的地方。  
一贯的贴心，和，专制。

下一秒Bucky被翻了过来，这下他瞅清楚了炽光灯下Steve眼底令人心惊的情热。  
那眼睛暗沉如海洋，带着汹涌晦暗的欲求，直直刺在Bucky身上。他嘴角明明还带着一丝趋近于疼惜的温柔，Bucky却莫名觉得这样的他给人一种更无法捉摸的不确定感。

“我带了你最喜欢的那家糕点店的蛋糕，我觉得你会喜欢。”  
队长淡淡地说着，好像一会儿只是要同他一并分食这块蛋糕一般。  
“但是，鉴于你上面这张嘴刚刚不愿意配合我的情况来看，它今晚可能吃不到东西了，Buck...”紧接着，怕人还听不懂一般，他又加了一句，“至于你下面更淫荡的那张，我想它无法拒绝我。”  
暗示十分明显了。

Bucky不敢置信地瞪着Steve，仿佛在质问你这混小子哪里学的这些下流话。  
布鲁克林前中士此刻正狼狈地陷在高潮后面的脱力与一波又一波的余韵里，根本无力去阻止Steve即将对自己做的任何事情。因此当Steve宣布接下来还有一些其他的‘礼物’要献给他时，他只能软在床单里，眼睁睁地看着在21世纪‘学习能力’一流且再不复纯洁的美国队长从床头柜里掏出一件又一件所谓的‘礼品’——一条式的眼罩，蕾丝带铃铛的腕环，极简式项圈。清一色黑色，每一样都透着一股内敛的情色感。  
每一件都和自己搭配到极点。

爱人顶着一头金灿灿的头发一脸无辜地冲他微笑的神情让自己觉得左手很痒，超想揍人。  
Bucky红着脸别过了眼睛，借此逃避Steve狼一样的视线。  
他只觉得心跳在飙升，无可抑制地，歇斯底里地。

好似不容许他多想一般，下一刻，眼罩就轻柔地覆上眼睑，将他彻底藏在了黑暗里。  
再细数几秒，皮质的项圈绕上喉咙，轻轻锁着一个杀手永远都不能被触及的禁区——他开始发出微微的低喘。  
而当右脚脚踝被系上蕾丝铃铛的时候，他终是因为极度的羞耻低低唤了声队长的名字。但Steve没有回应他，所以他只听见自己脚踝被放下时发出的金属磕碰声。  
往日清脆悦耳的铃铛声不知怎的，现在听在耳里，竟显得异常的放荡。

“嗯——嗯唔！”

视觉被剥夺，五感缺失的不安让他变得更敏锐。  
所以当冰凉的奶油突兀地招呼上他赤裸胸膛上挺立的乳尖时，Bucky一个惊喘，极力往后蹭着躲了躲。他回想起那个纯洁的白色蛋糕，好像还是心形的样子，结果被队长拿来干这样的坏事。  
他倒抽了一口气，惊觉回忆没有一点作用，只是徒增兴奋罢了。

香甜的奶香味弥散，让他忘记自己是何时再次被刺激到勃起的。  
然后Bucky才后知后觉地意识到自己胯下的那几个阴茎环没有被取下来——这意味着前方等待着他的将是又一轮快感地狱。正想继续抗拒着往后躲时，贴住了腰侧的一双灼热有力的手猛地将他拉前，紧随其后的是爱人更热情、更调皮的舌头。  
他一下忘记了要怎样去呼吸。

但他不知道的是，此刻他的小Stevie正受着比他还更厉害的挑逗的折磨。

Bucky就像折翼的苍鹰，就是一个希腊神话里冲向太阳后带着熔化的羽翼无助下坠的伊卡洛斯，或是更邪恶甜美的，被伊甸园的毒蛇缠绕束缚的甘甜禁果——他那副坚强的、属于一位战士的身躯在刻意的挑逗下微微起伏着，让人忍不住想对它做一些更过分，更禁忌的事情。他那因为先前激烈的性刺激而红肿挺立的乳头上沾满了罪恶的白色奶油，连带着往下一片手感极佳的腹肌上也零散地粘着一星半点，混合着刚刚射出的精液，让一切变得更不堪，却带着一种奇妙的吸引力，让人转移不开视线。

往上是被黑色皮项圈牢牢锁住的脆弱脖颈和更加抓人眼球的黑色眼罩，还有那不安里带着期待的，颤颤巍巍伸出口腔舔舐蔷薇色唇瓣的舌尖。舔唇是Bucky的习惯性动作之一，通常在他犹豫不定的时候出现，此刻配合着他露出眼罩外微蹙的眉，Steve大概能想象藏在眼罩后的那一双眸子现在正在如何地闪烁，又带着怎样的，不愿被说出口承认的兴奋。

他的Bucky在渴求他。这个认知只能让Steve比先前更加兴奋。

于是他一秒都不浪费地勾住黑皮项圈，低头霸道地吻下来。  
唇覆上唇时，彼此灼热的气息都让对方狠狠颤了一下。而后是双方不相上下的饥渴感的爆发——说不清是谁堵着谁的嘴，也说不清哪方更理性、更占据优势，就只是唇舌热烈的狂舞，疯了一般的放肆渴求。津液交换发出的微妙声响夹杂着他们无意识呢喃着彼此名字的声音在室内回响着，火热而隐蔽，就像彼时在战壕里那些吻所发出的声音一样。

Steve很投入，但他没有忘记他该做的事。在沉浸在这个同时充斥着奶香和Bucky味道的吻中时，他抹了满手奶油的指尖一路下滑，而后很轻易地破开了入口。这是一次毫无阻碍的扩张，即使Bucky还是紧张地稍稍呜咽了一下，但Steve仍然进入的相当顺利——托那该死的情趣玩具的福，他不无嫉妒地想着，而后继续耐心地用手指体验爱人不时紧绷起来的体内有多潮湿、诱人。

“我想我摸到那玩意儿了，”他低笑着，一手紧紧拽住Bucky被绑缚在后背的手，强硬地与他的振金手指五指相扣，另一处的手指带着主人的几分妒意越发不客气地顶弄着那尚还埋在冬日战士体内的、暂时处于蛰伏期的情趣玩具，迫使它在最羞耻的地方搅动着，不断‘咕叽’作响发出怪异的水声，“你说，如果我把它开到最高档，再这样直接进去，你会不会马上就射出来？”

Bucky的胸膛瞬间绷紧了起来，他急促地闷哼了声，腰往上弹了一下，连带着脚踝上铃铛跟着一起叮铃作响。  
不要问为什么，他知道Rogers今晚就是会这样做。刚刚这几句话，不是意见的征询，而是犯罪前嚣张跋扈的预告。美国队长向来言出必行，倔强到令人发指。眼下，他恐怕只能承受身上这位超级士兵的欲火，而没有别的选择。但是，又有谁说他需要一个退路，需要一个逃避的借口呢？  
他分明也被欲望的火焰狠狠炙烤着——这点只有Steve知道，只有美国队长身上专属于Bucky Barnes的那一部分知道。  
而这就足够了。

手指从火热的甬道里撤了出来，一路沿大腿内侧滑到右脚踝关节处，那个被系着蕾丝铃铛的地方。  
脚被不紧不慢地抬至肩头，Bucky最后在目不能视的黑暗里慌乱地瑟缩了一下，旋即被Steve另一只手稳稳地握住了腰。  
轻吻带着虔诚的热度，隔着繁复花纹的蕾丝贴上爱人的踝，既煽情，又动人。  
“我要开动了，Barnes中士。”  
Steve低沉沙哑的嗓音飘进黑暗为主色调的世界，混杂着两人忐忑与心安同存的矛盾心跳。

紧闭的密室外，布鲁克林的街道上，黄昏逝去，暗夜降临。

END~


End file.
